Tu necesidad
by Berenise Acirione
Summary: Triste y desolado, me marcho luego de una dolorosa ruptura. En mi casa me siento solo y me avandono a la deprecion hasta que oigo una dulce voz. .:.:.:.:.:. Dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta para alivianar mi culpa interior te sigo, y descubro que soy tu necesidad...


Holuss! Aqui les traigo un lemmon Bopal muy ansiado por muchos. Aunque no lo crean, no es un universo alterno... o bueno, no tanto XD...

Solo hay dos puntos de vista, asi que comienza con Bolin y sigue con Opal continuamente...

_**Disclaimer**_: Nada del mundo de Lok me pertenece, sino a los maravillosos Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

><p>Todavía no podía articular palabra alguna. Seguía aferrado al cuerpo de mi hermano y él me aportaba su calor y cariño, confortándome de esa manera.<p>

Pero Opal no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por esto, así que se acercó para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Yo desvié la mirada y con la voz entrecortada le dije a Mako que necesitaba estar solo. Así que me despedí de ambos con un ademán y caminé con desgano hacia la parada de taxis para ir a mi departamento.

- Cuídate Bo – dijo Mako mientras caminaba lejos de él - y si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Me sentí terriblemente culpable, pero mi rabia estaba a punto de ser descargada con Ty Lee... hasta que recuerdo que ella no tiene la culpa.

Miro a Bolin devastado, me acerco a donde se encuentra abrazado a su hermano y me dispongo a hablarle, pero el solo dice que quiere estar solo y se va.

Me quedo quieta en mi lugar mientras lo veo marcharse... Me giro en mi misma derechita a irle a decir un par de ideas a Ty Lee, cuando vuelvo a escuchar un sollozo y no me resisto, camino en silencio sobre los pasos de Bolin hasta que lo veo tomar un taxi. Corro a buscar mi bolso y vuelvo al asfalto parando a otro taxi ordenándole al chofer que siga el auto que nos llevaba unos 500 metros de distancia.

No iba a permitir que se hundiera en la depresión de esta forma... y lo iba a arreglar de alguna forma.

Unos minutos después…

Vi desde el interior de mi taxi como Bolin bajaba del suyo y entraba en un edificio, tan pronto como el automóvil se va, es reemplazado por el mío, le pago de más al chofer y me bajo volando del taxi. Entre al vestíbulo del edificio y escuche el sonido del elevador al abrir las puertas y asome mi cabeza rápidamente para ver como el entraba en uno de los dos que había al estilo zombi, y se me encogió el corazón.

El marcador del elevador marco el número de piso, espere un minuto a reloj a que subiera y tome el otro elevador, marque el número en el panel y mientras subía solo podía rogar en que me abriera. Una vez arriba, trato de escuchar algún ruido que me indique que Bolin paso por allí, y mientras observaba el pasillo veo una puerta entre abierta, camino hasta ella y me asomo mientras la abro para ver sobre la mesada unas botellas de cerveza vacías y me preocupe. Entre a la habitación donde el estaba tirado sobre la cama todo despatarrado y hecho un desastre. Cierro la puerta y me acerco a la cama.

- Oh, mi pobre... amigo. - me dolía pero era la verdad y tenía que aceptarla. Me senté a un costado de la cama y comencé a acariciar su cabello alborotado y sudado. Debo admitir, que borracho o no, aun así de deprimido era muy guapo, y sexy... pero mande a volar esos pensamientos con mi aire control.

Me recosté un poco en las almohadas y seguí observándolo dormir tranquilo, aunque tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el calor.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, lo único que hice fue ir al refrigerador por un par de cervezas, las bebí con rapidez en un inútil intento de embriagarme y luego me tumbé sobre la cama, apenas logrando quitarme los zapatos. Lucía fatal.

Las horas habían pasado con demasiada lentitud y sólo me quedé viendo el techo fijamente mientras recordaba con pesar cómo es que todo lo perdí en cuestión de segundos.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y después de limpiar mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, cambié de posición para tratar de quedarme dormido y así dejar de torturarme por un momento.

…

Había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero me desperté al sentir una mano que pasaba sobre mi cabello y al escuchar una suave voz lamentándose con un dejo de preocupación.

Estaba un poco mareado, al principio veía borrosa su silueta, así que parpadeé para asegurarme de quién estaba a mi lado, y era Opal. No tenía ni idea de cómo entró a la casa, pero aún así, agradecí que estuviera aquí. La soledad ya empezaba a dañarme.

- Quédate conmigo - la joven accedió a la petición y se acomodo mas junto a mí en la cama.

Estuvimos algunos minutos en silencio, yo no quería hablar sobre lo que pasó y ella prefirió hacerme compañía de esa manera. Pero rato después, comenzó a cerrar el espacio que había entre nosotros y giré la cabeza para contener mis impulsos.

- Creo que fui claro cuando dije que no siento nada por ti - dije con resentimiento.

La maestra aire se cubrió la cara con ambas manos avergonzada e hizo el amago de salir corriendo de mi habitación, pero antes de que se pudiera ir, la sujeto por el brazo suavemente pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza y acerco mi cuerpo peligrosamente al de ella.

- Pero... te necesito – le dije al oído, y ella se abalanzó sobre mí para besar tímidamente mis labios. En esta ocasión me permití disfrutar de cada beso, cerré los ojos para saborear el interior de su boca y mis manos se deleitaron con sus curvas.

Hábilmente fui retirando su blusa y llegué hasta donde el sostén se sujetaba. Me di el lujo de admirar su cuerpo y observo como su rostro había tomado un rubor muy tenue, al tiempo en que me deshacía de mi propia ropa.

Reanudo los besos y podía escuchar leves suspiros cuando mi lengua viajaba por todo su cuerpo y las caricias se volvían cada vez más intensas. Mi mano bajó hasta su parte íntima y comencé a palpar con un ritmo tortuoso. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte y palabras incoherentes salían de su boca.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Lo admito, mis impulsos me ganaron. Luego de verlo tan impasible y sereno sentí que debía compartir esa calma junto a él, me acerque cada vez más...

Y el reacciono... haciendo que un balde de agua fría me cayera encima. Sabía que lo nuestro era imposible, pero no tenía derecho a decírmelo así de brusco. Me sentí acalorar y lleve mis manos a mi cara, tratando de tapar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Me levante de golpe y corrí hacia la puerta totalmente avergonzada, pero una mano me sostiene con decisión del brazo y mi cuerpo choca contra otro de golpe.

Dijo que me necesitaba, y no lo soporte más. Me abalance sobre él y lo bese algo tímida, pero cuando sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y comenzaron a bajar perdí todos los estribos y lo tierno se fue al diablo. Lo bese con toda la pasión contenida que tenia dentro, mientras él me atraía junto a su cuerpo hacia la cama. Cuando soltó mis labios para respirar el tan preciado aire, sus manos me desvistieron rápidamente para tomarme por la cintura y levantarme, yo instintivamente rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y vuelvo a besarlo.

El me recuesta de espaldas en la cama y abandona mi boca para besar mi mandíbula y seguir por mi oreja, para finalmente bajar a mi cuello y succionar mi punto débil en el con fuerza.

Me estremecí furiosamente cuando su mano se coló dentro de mis shorts antes de bajarlos y mandarlos a volar por allí. Como me había vestido rápido en la playa, no note que perdí mi ropa interior, pero a este punto que caso tiene...

En cuanto sus dedos tocaron mi talón de Aquiles perdí mí la poca cordura que me quedaba y me entregue completamente a lo que él quisiera hacerme. Este hombre me tenia completamente loca y a su merced.

Intentaba decir cosas que se atoraban en mi garganta y gemidos casi desesperado escapaban de mis labios en su lugar sin pudor alguno. Al momento en que me encontraba casi tocando el cielo con las manos entre caricias prohibidas, besos y mordidas delicadas pero que sin duda dejaran marca, el aparta su mano se mi sexo. Gruñí en frustración mientras mis caderas solas se movían para acercarse a él, lo escuche reír levemente y juro que si hubiese estado en todos mis cabales lo hubiera golpeado, aunque lamentablemente miraba a la nada y puntos rojos danzaban en mi vista.

Suspire de pacer cuando sentí su erección en mi entrada, se acomodo de alguna forma en que no me aplastara bajo su peso y lentamente entro en mí. Aguante la respiración hasta que me acostumbre a su invasión, y solté todo el aire en una mezcla de suspiro y gemido a la vez que el comenzaba a moverse. Me beso invadiendo mi boda inmediatamente con su lengua, lo cual me hizo gemir de nuevo.

A medida que sus caderas chocaban con las mías los puntos rojos volvieron a jugar en mis retinas. Como acto reflejo volví a enredar mis piernas a su cintura y mi respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más, mientras mis uñas arrasaban con la piel de su espalda musculada. A su ritmo que crecía cada vez mas, sentí mis paredes contraerse alrededor de su sexo con fuerza.

No sé en qué momento Bolin dejo de besarme para prestar atención a mis pechos con su lengua y manos, lo que hizo que un cosquilleo muy ardiente comenzara a expandirse en mí bajo vientre cada vez más. Mis manos sentían los músculos de él contraerse en su espalda a cada embestida, gimiendo suavemente y sudando haciendo que nuestras pieles se vean brillantes. Bolin mordisqueo mi pezón izquierdo tan de repente que me hizo gritar de éxtasis, no iba a poder controlarme más.

Entre jadeos y suspiros acelerados, el orgasmo me golpeo tan fuerte que mi vista se nublo por momento mientras que mi amante embestía unas cuantas veces más hasta acabar en mí, mientras soltaba un bufido de satisfacción mordiendo con fiereza un punto en mi cuello que él estaba succionando antes. Suspire placenteramente mientras él se deslizaba a mi lado con delicadeza, pasando un brazo por detrás de mi nuca, me gire y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho agitado.

Levante mi vista hacia su rostro que estaba fijo en el techo luego de unos minutos en silencio y sonrió de lado - ¿Cumplí con tu necesidad? - pregunto en un susurro y tú me miras fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo especial en ellos.

Planta un beso en mi frente y me apachurra contra su cuerpo cubriéndonos con una sabana.

* * *

><p>Well... espero que les haya gustado, mi primer lemmon y estoy bastante orgullosa.<p>

Se que no entenderan la trama, pero los invito a visitar el foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! en la seccion de foros de Avatar: The Last Airbender, donde se explica el porque de esta situacion de un Bolin deprimido y una Opal culpable.

Sin mas que decir, salvo que espero les agrade, me despido con cfuvujvgolvgodñugoeñguvb *letritas de Bopal*

XD


End file.
